fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cricket
Summary * Alias: Nightmare Dragon, Theatre Dragon, Theatre Boss, Cricket The Cricket, also known as the boss of The Theatre, is a mob that was introduced during the Ratboy's Nightmare Update. It can be found on the stage of The Theatre, however, players need to have a Theatre Key beforehand to access the zone in the first place. Attacks There are five known attacks that The Cricket can perform: * Explosive Heads - If the player is far away from the boss, The Cricket will begin to cast a series of slow-moving explosive heads aimed towards the player's current position, that explodes on contact and inflict damage to nearby players. This can be seen once the boss begins to spin around in a circle. * Hand Grapple - Similar to the Fantastic Dragon's Hand Clap's ability, The Cricket will attempt to pierce and harm the players in front of them. * Laser Beam - If the player is far away from the boss, The Cricket will begin to cast a purple laser-beam at the player's current position, taking away large portions of their health pool. * 'Slam - '''Uses its limbs to slam onto the ground, dealing damage to nearby players around them. * '''Swipes '- If the player is close to them, they will begin to use their limbs to swipe at the players. Drop Rates The drop rates of every single collectible that can be acquired from The Cricket. Any claims of "missing items" that The Cricket could drop will be cast aside as false information. * 100% chance for Traveling Flea Circus * 5% chance for Lasting Flower * 1% chance for Perplexed Shellmouth * 0.8% chance for Emperor's Cape * 0.1% chance for Maskhat Strategy If the players have a very long-ranged weapon, they may attempt to use the pillars near The Theatre's entrance/exit to 'counteract' the laser-beam attack, however, players need to be wary not to be too close to the pillar as they will still be able to take damage from the boss' ranged attacks. A good example of long-ranged weapons is the Caster Form of the Blade of the Throne due to the energy slashes phasing through all objects and enemies once it is cast. Another way to dodge/counteract the laser-beam is using the normal attack of a salamander or Greater Storms Spellbook, making the laser-beam unable to hit the player. Another useful strategy to defeat The Cricket without worrying about its ranged or melee attacks is by using the "Head Baiter" technique that is often used while progressing through the Otherworld Tower dungeon. Players may use jump-boosting and/or flight equipment to get on top of its back or head and use any melee, ranged, and/or magic weapons to easily cheese through the boss. Trivia * The Cricket is the official name of the mob, according to the description of the Traveling Flea Circus. * Despite not looking like a cricket, it resembles more of a reskinned Fantastic Dragon. * Its fairly quick, nearly-instant spawn rate allows players to farm the mob for its loots. * The Traveling Flea Circus was a collectible that was intended to be dropped by The Cricket as its main loot, however, an error had occurred upon launch, which instead causes The Cricket to drop the Left/Right Head of the Democan over the Traveling Flea Circus. * The Left Head of the Democan, Right Head of the Democan, and the Hidden Key cannot be dropped from The Cricket after its drop table was fixed. Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Public